


Café Oneshot

by god_Zilla



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Café, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 07:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2100816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/god_Zilla/pseuds/god_Zilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cute café oneshot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Café Oneshot

Frank heard the windchime on the door clink as his first customer that morning entered the café. It was a wednesday morning, so most people would either be at school or at work, plus, wednesday was the Café's quietist (quietest???) day of the week. Frank craned his neck 'round the doorway to check on his customer from his spot in the kitchen, where he was washing dishes (his boss had had to close up and run home after receiving a call from his neighbour that his delirious wife had, somehow, and rather unfortunately, set the couple's cat on fire whilst cooking up a lasagne for the two, interrupting Frank in the middle of his duties, forced to go home for the night with the promise of finishing the washing up the next morning)  
The customer lingered in the doorway, clutching his hat in his pale, hands, chewing on his lip as he surveyed the dining area, in search of where to sit, although it was empty. He sat himself in one of the booths in the middle of the café. Frank shook his head smiling, retreating to the kitchen, pulling the plug in the sink and drying off his hands. He grabbed a notebook and stepped out from behind the counter, approaching the costumer, who had pulled out a sketchpad and was now doodling in. "Hello, welcome to Sunny's, what can I get you?" he piped, in his practised voice. The costumer, an artist, he presumed, only continued to chew on his lip and furrow his brow at the shading he was doing on his drawing. Frank cleared his throat, leaning over and waving gingerly at the man.  
The artist uttered an "oh", looking wide-eyed at the waiter. "I'm sorry. Uh, what was that?" he squeaked, blushing. "I just, uh, forgot where I was, I guess." he laughed nervously.  
Frank giggled, "I see," he agreed. "What would you like?" he asked, still smiling. The man still had a pink tint to his cheeks, and Frank noticed he had very pretty eyes.  
"Uh, just a cinnamon latte, please, with two sugars" he said, "And, uh, a strawberry cupcake?" he asked.  
"Sure thing," Frank laughed at the unusually sweet choice for someone with black messy hair, a black jacket and about forty thousand grey scarves around his neck. Though the tiny smile and his upturned nose did make up for it.  
*  
"Is that all?" Frank asked, bringing the man his order and setting it on the table before him.   
"Yes, thank you," he replied, softly.  
He had removed his jacket and the several thousand scarves and Frank noticed his, rather worn out, Radiohead shirt.  
"Oh, you like them?" Frank asked enthusiastically, clutching the now empty tray to his chest.  
"Wha- Oh, it's actually my brothers but I like a couple of their songs" he said, looking down and picking at the hemline.  
Frank's shoulders dropped,  
"Oh, but tell your brother he has good taste," he smiled.  
"I will, mh, this cupcake is so good," Gerard groaned through a mouthful of Frank's baked goods

"Thanks, I made them myself," Frank blushed, the customer smiling at him for a moment, pink icing left on his upper lip.


End file.
